Counter-Earth (High Evolutionary)
| Galaxy = Milky Way | StarSystem = Sol | Planet = | Country = | City = | State = | Province = | Locale = | Dimensions = 7,926 miles in diameter. The modern value for the circumference of the Earth is 40,000 km. | Population = | Creators = Roy Thomas; Gil Kane; | First = Marvel Premiere Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = The High Evolutionary created the first version of Counter-Earth as a purer version of the original Earth. As in so many myths, however, an evil force (in the person of the Man-Beast) jogged his elbow. Counter-Earth turned out to be a lot like the original, except that there were no superheroes. Dismayed, the High Evolutionary sent Warlock to his world to straighten it out. The High Evolutionary placed Counter-Earth a micro-second out of dimensional sync to hide it from Earth. Counter Earth was eventually stolen by the alien Sphinxor, on the orders of a fantastically powerful alien race called the Beyonders, who placed it in a museum. When fighting against They, Warlock discovered that Thanos destroyed Counter-Earth when he had the Infinity Gauntlet in his possession. Under unknown circumstances, Counter-Earth resurfaced, now exclusively inhabited by the New Men. However, the High Evolutionary exterminates any New Men on a routine basis if they fail at meeting his standards. He was assisted in his goals by the Master Scientist and Luminous (who he created from the genetic templates of Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch). In addition, a human called the Low Evolutionary was giving shelter to the New Men "flaws" in Lowtown. During the fight against the Avengers Unity Division, the High Evolutionary left Counter-Earth with Luminous. At some point upon returning to Counter-Earth, the High Evolutionary was approached by Maker to evolve the universe. After dealing with High Evolutionary and Maker on Counter-Earth, the Ultimates and their Earth-1610 counterparts were able to undo the damages by the two of them. While continuing his experiments on Counter-Earth, the High Evolutionary came up with a plan to merge Earth with Counter-Earth by syncing their vibration frequencies and using technology to accelerate Counter-Earth to Earth's location. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = * Benjamin Grimm * Betty Ross-Banner * Bruce Banner * Bruce Banner Jr. * Brute * Glenn Talbot * Jonathan Storm * Necromancer * Peter Parker * Rick Jones * Richard Nixon * Susan Storm * Thaddeus Ross * Tony Stark * Victor von Doom * Frank * Fred * Jamie * Jerry * Marlowe * Mickey * Ramon * Ray * Russ | Notes = * Counter-Earth was surrounded by a Time-Lag Barrier that separates Counter-Earth from the Original Earth. * By existing out of phase on a different vibration frequency from the regular Earth, the Counter-Earth also avoids affecting the balance of the Solar System. * Due to the High Evolutionary's preachment, the inhabitants of Counter-Earth regard their planet as the prime "Earth" whereas the original is to them the Counter-Earth. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Planets Category:Destroyed Planets Category:High Evolutionary Experiment Category:High Evolutionary's Bases